The Enemy Returns
by Kat fan account
Summary: Just another 'normal' day in Gravity Falls. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos notice hand prints in the wet mud, leading to another encounter with an old enemy. So shut your yaps and start reading because Bill Cipher is ALWAYS watching! Review and follow :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Trust No One because reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram.**_

__"Grunkle Stan can we please leave the Shack now? It's like 35 degrees in here and it seems like no other tourists will be around for a while." Dipper said as he fanned his face with his hand.

"I agree dude" Soos agreed, rolling around on the warm wooden floor. At that moment Wendy burst through the door wearing shorts and her usual shirt, carrying two water guns which were stuck in her belt and water balloons which were stuffed into her pockets.

"Wanna go have a water fight or whatever?" asked Wendy with a smile.

"Wendy!" Dipper couldn't help shouting.

"Er, no, kids, you're supposed to be working!" Stan said, filling a bag with money that he had earned on the day.

"But Grunkle Stan" Mabel moaned as she lay beside Waddles, her friendly pig.

"No buts except yours on the floor cleaning!" Stan said as he walked towards the kitchen, leaving the children in the room.

"Now's our chance to make a run for it!" Wendy cried, already grabbing Dipper and running out the door. Mabel jumped to her feet carrying Waddles in one hand and a camera in the other.

"I dunno about this dude" Soos said, unsteadily getting up. "Stan's going to be real mad if he finds out."

"That's why I'm writing him a note" Mabel said cheerfully as she grabbed a pen and paper from the counter and started to write.

"S-O-R-R-Y G-R-U-N-K-L-E S-T-A-N" she said out loud and left the paper on the counter. She ran out the door, carrying Waddles, with Soos following closely behind, just as Grunkle Stan reappeared from the kitchen and cried out "Kids! Come back here!"

Mabel and Soos caught up with Dipper and Wendy who were already sitting on the bark of a fallen tree, eating a pack of Chipackerz. Mabel gasped dropping her camera and ran towards them. "Those are my favourite!" she squealed, grabbing a handful of chips and shoving them into her mouth. Wendy grabbed a water gun from her belt and handed Dipper a water balloon, as she aimed her gun at Soos who was picking up Mabel's camera.

"Yes!" she cried as she squirted Soos in the face.

"Oh! Not cool dude!" he said wiping his face with his shirt.

"Good shot" Dipper said, aiming his water balloon at Mabel.

"Hand me a water gun" Mabel said, stuffing another handful of chips into her mouth as she pushed Dipper off the bark. Wendy handed her a water gun and a water balloon to Soos.

"Lets work in teams" Mabel said "me and Soos, and you and Wendy" she paused and looked at Waddles. "He can be the ref" she said as she squirted Dipper with water, and laughed triumphantly.

All day they played, until there was no more water left to play with. They sat on the grass in the shade of a big tree and sighed.

"You got anymore Chipackerz?" Mabel asked, patting her pig. Wendy lifted her hat to reveal 4 packs and handed one to each person.

"That was fun" Wendy said.

"Agreed" Dipper said, resting his head on the trunk of the tree.

"Waddles enjoyed it too" Mabel said.

"Woah, look dudes! What's that?" Soos stood up and walked to a patch of mud with handprints and footprints in it. The prints left a trail of mud behind on the ground.

"Look!" Mabel cried, "one of the handprints have got six fingers!" she pointed at the handprint, and surely enough there were six fingers instead of five.

"Do you think it's some kind of animal?" Wendy asked Dipper. He took out his journal from his jacket and flipped the pages.

"There doesn't seem to be anything with six fingers. Let's follow the trail" he said pointing at the muddy trail that led into the woods.

"I dunno about this dude" Soos said nervously "its scary in there and the sun has almost gone." They all looked at the sky which they hadn't noticed had begun to turn dark blue.

"I'm up for a little adventure" Wendy said, already following the trail.

They followed the trail which seemed to delve deeper into the woods, going on forever. They had encountered gnomes hiding in the trees, and so many other creatures of unimaginable horror which I can't possibly write descriptions of.

The handprints stopped at a shack which was half buried in the ground. A huge tree stood behind it and dropped its leaves all over the dusty roof.

"What is this place?" Mabel asked stepping closer. As soon as she did, the ground began to shake and bits of mud and dust and leaves flew everywhere. Then it stopped.

"Welcome back" said a voice which, unfortunately was very familiar to them all. They turned to see who had spoken, but of course if they couldn't see they would still have known who it was.

"I thought widdle old me would never see you again. Oh, just kidding. Of course I knew I'd see Dipper Pines again. And lucky I ran into you. I've bought a friend along." He gestured towards a cluster of trees. Mabel gasped and grabbed onto Soos and the four of them drew closer together. From the trees emerged a creature, a mystery, which still haunted Dipper in his nightmares. He wore a black bow tie to match his eye and hovered in the air, watching over them all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to anyone who kindly reviewed Chapter 1. (If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Thanks)**_

_**Trust No-one because reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram.**_

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked nervously. He could feel Mabel shaking beside him.

"You're supposed to be in prison!" Mabel cried, pointing a finger at the small boy with unnaturally white hair.

"And you're supposed to be my queen!" he yelled, raising a clenched fist at her. Waddles snorted as if to disagree with the insane 'psychic.'

"Er dudes" Soos said cowering in fear "I think we should leave now." He started to walk backwards, with Mabel's camera still in his sweaty hands but the boy raised his hand and from the ground behind them emerged large jagged rocks.

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted the boy - who I'm pretty sure you figured out was no one else but Gideon Gleeful. "After the Pines family sabotaged my plans to take over the Shack and I was unjustly thrown in prison, I started to plan my revenge against them. Then I realised that my journal was missing, and who else could have taken it but Dipper Pines?" He glared at Dipper as if he was a vicious cobra rather than a twelve year old boy. "Where's my journal boy?" Gideon asked angrily.

"I don't have your journal!" Dipper said, trying to keep his voice steady so it didn't sound like he was scared.

"Don't lie to me Dipper!" Gideon yelled as he stepped closer towards them.

"How did you escape from prison?" Mabel asked, hugging Waddles tightly. Now that Gideon was free he could take over the shack again, and with the yellow triangle's help he could destroy the Pines family, and Dipper didn't think he could stop Bill again.

"I summoned an old friend" he said, gesturing to Bill Cipher with his chubby hands. "And we agreed to work together one more time" he paused and glared at Bill – probably remembering the time when the yellow triangle had failed to give him Stan's combination to the safe when he tried to steal the deed to take over the shack. "Without failure."

"You can't summon him without the journal" Dipper said.

"He's probably a hologram or illusion thingy" Soos said walking up to Bill and poking him. A red laser beam came shooting out of the triangle's eye and hit Soos in the stomach, making a hole through him; just like what had happened to Dipper on their first encounter.

"No, dude, he's definitely real!" Soos stammered, dropping the camera, and ran behind Dipper, quivering with fear.

"I've read that journal more times than you can count boy!" Gideon said "everything that's written down in there is permanently recorded in my brain."

"Bill has told me everything that has happened with the Pines family in the time I was in prison."

"I told you I'd be watching" Bill said, and images showed up on the triangle.

"And I have made the perfect plan to rebuke the Pines family of their transgression!" He held his little fist in the air. "Be warned Dipper Pines, a great tragedy will befall upon you and your family and there'll be nothing you can do about it! This isn't the last you've heard of widdle old me!" He walked into the trees leaving Bill Cipher with the children.

"Once I have helped Gideon with his plan" he said while readjusting his bow tie, "he will help me with my end of the bargain. Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram. Buy gold!" In a sudden flash of eerie blue light the triangle vanished, along with the jagged rocks, leaving just the children standing in shock and fear.

"Oh Dipper what are we going to do?" Mabel asked. Her eyes were wide with shock at the unfortunate event that occurred.

"Let's tell Stan" Dipper said and ran through the forest towards the Mystery Shack, with the others following behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to anyone who kindly reviewed Chapter 2. (No rude comments please.)**_

_**Trust No-one because reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram.**_

After the whole story was translated to Stan, the four of them waited in silence as he picked up a Pitt Cola from the table and slurped it slowly.

"This does seem like a problem kids" Stan said after a while. "If that little devil takes over the shack this time I'm not living with Soos' grandma again. No offense Soos."

"None taken Mr Pines" Soos said, although the expression on his face said otherwise.

"What do we do Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked worriedly as she stroked Waddles who was snorting in delight.

"I'm not sure kids. Dipper, isn't there something in that journal that could help us?" Dipper paged through his journal and shook his head sadly. "Bill is the most dangerous creature there is; nothing can defeat him."

"If only we knew what Gideon's plan was" Soos said thoughtfully.

"That's it Soos!" Dipper cried, looking through his journal as quickly as he could. "We may not be able to stop Bill, but we can find out what Gideon's plan is."

"How?" asked Mabel. Dipper pointed at a page in the journal and everyone leaned in to have a closer look.

"The future teller" he said and started to read a sentence from the book. "The future teller knows everything that will happen; and what people are thinking. He lives in the cave -" Dipper paused to look closer at the sentence. "The rest of the sentence has faded away" he said with a sigh.

"Remember that time when we tried to take a picture of the sea monster on that island and it turned out to be a robot built by Old Man McGucket" Mabel asked.

"Yeah and we had to hurry to that cave" Soos said, remembering that day when Stan had forced the twins to go fishing with him.

"Wait. Soos you're a genius!" Dipper shouted. "The future teller is in the cave behind the falls."

"Woah" Wendy said.

"I'm guessing we've got to go there now" Stan said already getting up.

"If we want to keep the shack" Mabel said as she patted Waddles on his stomach and picked him up.

"Mabel, keep that dumb pig here!" Grunkle Stan cried, sipping the remains of his Pitt Cola.

"Yeah dude its dangerous for a pig out there" said Soos, nodding his head. Everyone agreed and Mabel reluctantly left her pig rolling around on the rug.

"Bye Waddles" she said sadly as they all left the shack.

"Just got to put these unbreakable locks on the door" Stan said while he placed several locks on the door "just in case that little maniac finds out we're not here." As soon as Stan was done, the five of them hurried to the Gravity Falls Lake where Stan reluctantly hired a boat for them to use.

"This'll be fun" said Wendy as they sailed further away from the shore and journeyed towards the falls once again.

...

"Has it always been this dark around here?" Stan asked. Dipper took out his flashlight and walked along the deck of the boat. An owl flew above their heads so close that its feathers brushed against Dipper's hat.

"I wonder if we'll see those beavers again" Soos said.

"Let's just find that future teller and get out of here" Stan replied. They sailed on for a while in silence until they heard a low growl coming from the water.

"Was that you Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked fearfully.

"Not this time" he replied, throwing his Pitt Cola can into the water.

"Er dudes, maybe we should sail faster" Soos said in awe. They all nodded silently.

"How far is the falls, Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"I'm not sure, but it shouldn't be too far."

"Woah look at that!" Wendy said, pointing at a bat circling the air.

"Is that... half vampire half baby?" he asked looking up at it. The creature had a body of a vampire with big black wings and a face of a baby with big pointy ears and huge fangs.

"Keep the boat moving kids" Grunkle Stan said.

After a while of sailing with little conversation, they noticed the falls they had seen when trying to escape from the mechanical sea monster.

"Look dudes" Soos cried.

"The falls!" Mabel pointed at the rushing waterfall, trying to shout over the sound of the water that bounced off the rocks and splattered the deck of the boat with small wet puddles. The sound grew louder as they neared, and in the split second when Mabel thought her blue strawberry sweater would be soaked with water, and when Dipper clasped his journal inside his jacket and Stan held on tightly to his fez and Wendy thought that sailing full speed into the rushing waterfall was just about as cool as anything else she had done over the past weeks, they had passed the watery barrier separating the cave from the outside and their boat landed in the wet sand.

"We made it" Dipper said brushing off a few bits of sand that had stuck to his clothes. Surprisingly, none of them were completely soaked and they quickly dried off in the sunlight that penetrated through the waterfall.

"What now?" Stan asked as soon as everyone had dried off.

"Find the wizard man" Soos said, looking around at the bare walls of the cave.

"What's that?" Mabel asked, squinting at something on the far side. It was a wall of bright chalky rocks very near to the mouth of the cave, sprayed with water from the waterfall. Some of the rocks at the bottom of the wall had eroded and turned a grey colour; but the rocks at the top looked like they had been placed just a few hours before.

"Let's find out" Wendy said. They all walked towards the rock wall, stopping to get a better look at it.

"This must be where the future teller is" Soos said nodding slowly. He reached out a hand to knock on the wall and they all waited a few moments, holding their breath. Nothing happened. He knocked again, a little louder. Still nothing. This time Grunkle Stan tried knocking with both hands as loud as he could. But there was no sound of anyone except a faint low buzzing coming from the other side of the wall.

Dipper sat down, his back against the rocks, and sighed. He opened the journal to the right page and read each sentence again carefully, but with no luck, he merely closed the book and sighed again.

"Look dude" Soos said suddenly, pointing at a tiny blue circle on one of the rocks in the wall. He pressed it and almost instantly one of the large rocks in the wall slid to one side.

"A hidden door" Stan said, as if he had known it was there all along. The space was just big enough for Soos to squeeze through on his hands and knees. Dipper led the way, carefully crawling through and making sure that the journal hadn't slipped out of his pocket. Mabel went next, brushing bits of powder from the chalky rocks off her strawberry scented jumper.

As soon as everyone had crawled through, the low buzzing sound became louder and they found themselves in a large space like a room enclosed by the white bricks around them.

"What is that sound?" Stan grumbled, fumbling with his hearing aid. "It's definitely not my hearing aid!"

Mabel pointed at a large nest in the centre of the space. "It's coming from that" she said. Dipper edged closer and tip-toed to see over the side of the nest.

"Soos can you see what's in the nest?" he asked. Soos leaned forward, squinting; he nodded and turned to face him.

"It's one of those vampire baby creatures" he said nervously, stepping away from the nest. Dipper paged through the journal and stopped at a page with a picture of the creature.

"It says that the creature is dangerous when it's in water because that's where they get their energy from. When they're asleep they are harmless" Dipper read. Soos let out a sigh of relief and patted his head.

"It's asleep."

The low buzzing sound stopped and replacing it was a loud high pitched cry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for not updating in a while. Here's chapter 4! Thank you to anyone who kindly followed/favourited/reviewed. Please do leave comments to tell me what you think and what you would like to see in this story. I hope to get more follows/favourites so please do! **_

_**Trust No-one because reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram. **_

A figure rose from the nest. Its black vampire wings stretched out above their heads, casting a shadow in the already darkened cavern.

"It's adorable!" Mabel cried reaching a hand out towards its face.

"Mabel stop!" Dipper shouted as he smacked away her hand. She gave Dipper a hurtful look and rubbed her hand, muttering to herself. The creature opened its mouth and yawned, showing its two sharp teeth. It began to crawl out of the nest and Soos noticed just in time.

"Er, dudes!" Soos pointed at a large puddle just centimetres away from the nest, which had gathered from the waterfall.

"Let's get out of here!" Mabel cried, desperately trying to crawl through the way they came.

"No, wait" Dipper said. He went on his knees and began to shuffle around the nest, making sure not to be seen by the creature. He reached the other side of the nest where it couldn't see him, and gestured to the others to follow suit. Slowly and quietly, Wendy began to crawl towards where Dipper was, and rested her back against the nest, giving Dipper a thumbs up.

"Nice job" she whispered. Mabel followed then Stan and finally Soos, who just barely hid from view. "There's a second door" Mabel said pointing at another blue button on the wall. Wendy quickly pressed it before the creature turned their way, and another door emerged from the white bricks. Once again they crawled through it and entered a much smaller cave. On the opposite side there was a tiny blue tent where a glowing light came from.

"The fortune teller must be in there" Dipper said. They all walked over to the tent and Stan opened it enough for them to see inside. An old man was sitting at a desk, working on a strange machine and didn't notice them walking into the tent. There was barely enough space for them all to fit in.

"He seems familiar" Mabel whispered. The old man looked up to see them. They recognised him immediately.

"Old man McGucket?" Dipper asked, surprised.

"Well howdy young fellas" the local kook said, in his strange accent. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not him again" Stan moaned.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mabel asked.

"Well, I was just finishing off my mind reading doohickey, when I lost my screwdriver. Any of you kids got a screwdriver?" he asked.

"McGucket are _you_ the future teller?" Mabel asked, confused.

"No siree" he paused; "that is." He pointed in the direction of where the nest was.

"The baby?" Soos asked, confused.

"Its not just a baby, it cleverer er than you think. But I have found it a bit hard to communicate with it, so I decided to invent a translator." He held up the device in his hands.

"Can we use it?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"Er, well" Old man McGucket hesitated for a few seconds.

"Come on" Stan said, getting annoyed.

"Well, oh - okay" McGucket sighed, handing Dipper the device.

"How do we use it?" Mabel asked looking at it curiously. It was amazing – and strange – how many devices McGucket had made over the years.

"You press that red button there on the side" McGucket pointed, "and then speak into the tiny round speaker over there."

There was a brief moment of silence after he had spoken.

"Er, kids you might want to hurry up. It looks like its getting dark outside" Stan said, opening the flap of the tent and peering outside to see. No light came in, which meant that they had been there for at least an hour by now.

Dipper pressed the button on the device and a quiet muffled sound could be heard.

"Er, okay. We need to know what Gideon is planning." They all waited for a reply but nothing happened.

"It doesn't even work" Stan said grumpily.

"We can't lose the shack!" Mabel said in a hushed cry.

"We should get back to the-" Soos was cut off by a sound coming out of the speakers. First you couldn't hear anything but a scratchy noise, as if the connection was breaking up; but soon the sound became clearer. It still didn't make sense – it wasn't in English, but a language that only the animals in Gravity Falls understood.

"What is this junk?" Stan asked, frustrated, wiping his forehead.

"Just wait and watch the screen" McGucket said with an offended look on his old wrinkled face.

"What sc-" Stan stopped complaining and noticed a series of letters sliding onto the screen, creating words, sentences, answers to their request.

"Cool" Wendy whispered, mesmerised. Once the last sentence had showed up on the screen, Dipper started to read out the words, but he was so quiet, that the others had to lean in to listen.


End file.
